stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeleine Stanton
"It's a lonely life being bad. You're just winding up in a ditch with no way out." Madeleine Rose Stanton Schmitt is the youngest Stanton sibling. In Series 1 she completed her first year being a quantum physicist. She is married to German physicist Lukas Schmitt. History She was always top of her class in maths and science, especially physics and chemistry. She was branded a "know-it-all" and "geek" and frequently felt misundersttod as the whole of her A-Level class were boys. After gaining an A* in Physics A-Level, A* in Chemistry, A* in Further Maths A* in Maths, she went to Oxford University and studied quantum physics. Arguably the brightest of her brothers, this youngest Stanton is generally overlooked due to her gender and age. Avoiding Men Madeleine publically stated she didn't like men due to the fact her boyfriend of 5 years, from 16 to 21, cheated on her six times with five different women. She therefore declared herself a bachelorette until she met Lukas Schmitt, and even then, she wasn't keen on getting involved in a serious relationship. Millennium Bridge Fire She, Miles and Dustin are caught up in a bombing on the Millennium Bridge which then led to a fire. They survive, however, alongside Miles, she's hospilitised for minor burns and a twisted ankle. In 2.8, she conducts a conversation in a museum in which she discusses the current state of the world. Paks, Hungary In Series 2, Madeleine gets a notice at work that the reactor in the Paks Power Station, Hungary, is suffering a failure. It is stated that if it isn't tended to, it will blow sky-high, having a similar effect to the Chernobyl disaster. She volunteers to help join the course and is shipped out to Hungary. Before she leaves, she finds out that Paks is full of Uranium Dioxide and will cause a world-wide disaster. In Hungary, she finds out the leader of the operation, Lukas Schmitt, is planning on sabotaging the course because he wants "world domination". She calls Miles and both Miles and Dominic say that she needs to stop him. She seduces Lukas and forces him to do something good. While assessing the reactor, Lukas tells Madeleine to sit out. She's not that experienced yet. However, she detects that the reactor's close to the end of its life, a valuable notation Lukas failed to notice. She also detects a leak. They therefore set about shutting the reactor down and draining it. When the reactor is successfully shut down, she sleeps with Lukas again. Lukas professes his love and although Madeleine is usually wary, she agrees to date him. At the end of Series 2, she is afraid she is pregnant. Danielle's Secret In Series 3, she keeps Danielle's possible affair a secret until she cannot keep it anymore and tells Dustin. She says that she kept Danielle's secret as she knew what Dustin's reaction would be and she knew Danielle would kill her. In 3.9, she's responsible for a sending a message to the royal family in Denmark, saying that Danielle, Matt Lynks and April Janssen are planning on bombing the country. Marriage In 4.1, she marries Lukas Schmitt after meeting him first in Series 2. She also confirms Enzo Baptiste is the man Danielle was previously seeing. In 4.10, she goes on her long-awaited honeymoon to Belize. At the end of Series 5, she gives birth to Finn Schmitt, who is named after his father's middle name. She supports Lea and Miles equally throughout their pending divorce, eventually helping them to reunite. Relationships Lukas Schmitt Madeleine's relationship with Schmitt begins as strictly professional until she is required to sleep with her boss to ensure he doesn't sabotage their plan to shut down Paks' uranium reactor. After returning from their mission, the two discover an underlying love and begin dating. In 2.9, their love is official and Madeleine's worries about love are seemingly in the past. She thinks she may be pregnant at the end of Series 2, but her worries are proved false. In Series 3, Lukas is shot which prompts Madeleine to go into shock and despair, although he survives. She suffers from PTSD for the rest of Series 3 and the beginning of Series 4, however it subsides when she marries Lukas after he proposed in Series 3. At the end of Series 4, she goes on a honeymoon to Belize with Lukas. When they return in 5.2, she reveals her pregnancy and gives birth to Lukas' baby, Finn. Trivia * Her birthday is May 21st. * After initially developing a frosty relationship with Luis Schmitt, the two become good friends/family members and she helps him get fixed up with Amber Capone